Kejutan Pagi yang Nakal
by Fvvn
Summary: Dedicate for NejiHina event, Glorious of Days. ketika Neji menghalalkan segala cara untuk menarik perhatian Hinata.


**Disclaimer (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rate T**

**Fluffy Romance**

**Standar Applied—such as OOC, AU, Typo(s), Rush plot etc**

**[Dedicate to NejiHina event—Glorious Of Days]**

**Hope theme**

.

..

...

oOo

**Kejutan Pagi yang Nakal**

**(1)**

oOo

...

..

.

Cahaya hangat membias diantara jendela kamarnya. Cahaya itu—merambat lurus di udara, kemudian membentur tubuh bidang seorang pemuda berambut cokelat panjang yang terbaring di ranjangnya. Risih, akhirnya pemuda itu beranjak dari tidurnya dan menarik tirai kebiruan gelap agar menutupi wajah jendelanya. Tak peduli jika langit sedang tersenyum cerah. Ia hanya butuh tempat yang sejuk nan temaram untuk beristirahat.

Baru saja ia mendaratkan wajahnya di atas bantal-bantal empuk selembut beludru mahal, sebuah weker di samping meja bergetar hebat—dengan bebunyian nyaring yang sanggup menggetarkan koklea-nya.

Si pemuda yang memiliki nama Neji itupun—mengerjap. Terganggu. Ia merangkak dengan susah payah menuju pinggir ranjang dan melayangkan tangannya hingga mendarat tepat di atas tubuh sang weker.

_BRAK._

Dan kebisingan pun lenyap.

Senyum lega terkulum pada bibirnya sementara matanya terkatup. Ia kembali membalut diri dengan segumpal selimut tebal—menghadap tembok.

Neji kembali mengerjap. Sekali, duakali. Ia sempat menoleh pada jam dinding yang menggantung tepat di atas pintu kamarnya. Pukul enam dua puluh. Dan ia kembali menghadap tembok—kembali menunggu.

Direkatkannya selimut pada tubuhnya. Ia mulai bosan. Menggeliat di ranjang menjadi satu-satunya alternatif mengusir kesenggangan. Perlahan, lengkung bibirnya turun membentuk huruf n.

"Lama ya."

Ia mulai bergumam, sendirian.

Baru saja ia ingin membalikkan tubuh dan memunggungi tembok serta menjulurkan kakinya keluar dari selimut, sesuatu menghentikan aksinya. Terdengar derap langkah kaki mendekat dari luar pintu kamarnya. Lengkung bibir Neji yang berbentuk 'n' itu kini berubah menjadi huruf 'u'. Lebar sekali—bahkan warna pipinya yang tirus nan putih itu sanggup terlihat hidup. Darah menggumpal disana.

Ia berbalik cepat menghadap tembok, dengan selimut yang ditarik agar membungkus seluruh tubuhnya kecuali bagian kepala saja.

_CLEK._

Seperti bermain petak umpet, Neji deg-degan. Knop pintu yang bergerak, terdengar nyaring di tengah kesunyian kamarnya. Semerbak, aroma lavender menyeruak di penciumannya, tatkala wajah pintu Neji terbuka perlahan-lahan, menciptakan derit yang khas.

_Tap tap tap._

Disusul oleh bunyi langkah statis yang bergerak mendekat. Rasa tidak sabar mulai mendorong-dorong isi hati Neji—meronta-ronta. Ia merasa seperti sedang dikunjungi oleh bidadari yang berjalan menghampirinya karena sayapnya ia simpan. Harum yang sejak tadi Neji harapkan makin lama makin tercium pekat. Hembusan napas hangat menggelitik telinganya.

"_Niisan_, bangun."

Ah—

Laksana melodi yang tercipta dari tiupan seruling sang Dewi, Neji bergidik saat suara lembut seorang gadis memanggilnya. Bukan hanya suara—kini sentuhan hangat dari telapak tangan kecil menempel di pundak Neji—yang dilapisi oleh selimut cokelat tebalnya.

"_Niisan_, apa kau sudah bangun? _Niisan_?"

Senyum rahasia terkulum di bibir Neji.

Gadis itu tak juga menyerah. Ia naik ke atas ranjang—rambut kebiruannya berayun-ayun, bagai selendang peri. Ia bergerak merangkak, menghadap sosok yang bersembunyi menggunakan selimut tebal menghadap tembok. Ia tarik selimut itu hingga menampakkan sebuah wajah porselen yang amat—indah.

Matanya terkatup rapat seperti manekin di toko baju.

Napasnya membuat dada bidang si pemuda naik-turun, teratur. Si gadis—Hinata Hyuuga—menatapnya lekat-lekat.

"_Nii_—"

baru saja ia akan menarik kerah piyama sepupunya untuk membangunkan Neji yang kesekian, sayang, sebuah tangan bergerak melesat—cepat, menangkap pergelangan tangan kurusnya.

"Wakh!"

Disana Neji—menyambutnya dengan seringai nakal yang seksi.

"_Ohayou_—Hinata-_sama_."

Tubuhnya bergerak, membuat ranjangnya berderit-derit. Hinata terpekik saat tahu-tahu Neji yang amat lihai dan cekatan itu telah menarik lengan kurusnya dan membuatnya terjatuh di atas dada sang pangeran—kakak sepupunya.

"_N-Niisan_—"

Neji punya prinsip yang aneh. Ia tidak akan pernah bangun sebelum sosok mungil dari sang putri sulung Hyuuga yang diharapkannya datang menggigit kail dan menghampiri kandangnya.

"K-Kenapa kau selalu i-iseng begini?"

Dan setiap hari pula, Neji selalu berhasil membuatnya jatuh berkali-kali ke dalam pelukannya.

"Mana boleh kau berkata begitu pada tunanganmu. Biasakanlah dirimu, Hinata-_sama_."

Apel ranum dan kulit iblis bahkan kalah merah dengan wajah sang putri.

.

.

.

.

.

.

oOo

**Another Secret-Endless Love**

**(2)**

oOo

...

..

.

Neji kecil dulu sangat benci di buntuti oleh gadis kecil yang umurnya terpaut dua tahun lebih muda darinya. Setiap kali keluarga dari si gadis '_Hina ningyou_' itu datang mengunjungi rumahnya, ia selalu dituntut untuk menjaganya dengan baik—layaknya seorang kakak kepada adik.

Neji kecil hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya. Ia memang membawa si gadis pergi bermain bersamanya, namun Neji tak mengizinkannya bergabung dan memintanya untuk duduk melihat saja.

Seiring dengan waktu yang sering ia habiskan dengan si gadis—atas dasar paksaan, perlahan-lahan si gadis kecil mulai berani untuk semakin membuntutinya di setiap saat. Seperti pada acara _Hatsumode_ sekeluarga, si gadis kecil meringkel di belakang pundak Neji kecil sementara orangtuanya bercengkrama dengan anggota keluarga Hyuuga yang lain. Atau saat pesta kembang api, _haru matsuri_, _natsu matsuri_, bahkan ketika acara liburan sekeluarga, si gadis selalu menggantungkan tangannya pada lengan baju Neji kecil.

Dan karena situasi yang demikian inilah, Neji kecil mulai terbiasa di perlakukan seperti _bodyguard_ sang gadis. Rasa jengkelnya perlahan tersapu hilang laksana tulisan di pasir pantai yang terhapus berkat gulungan ombak.

Sekarang, Neji yang sudah dewasa, kini terduduk tenang menemani remaja cantik—yang merupakan teman semasa kecilnya itu—di pinggir sungai Arakawa. Langit jingga membentang, semilir angin membuat suasana nampak dramatis—terutama karena remaja di sampingnya saat itu tengah menekuk lutut, tertunduk, dan menangis.

Neji tak bisa mengelak lagi—saat wajah sendu si gadis yang disembunyikan itu membuat perasaan terdalamnya—yang susah payah ia sembunyikan—kembali membuncah ingin berenang ke permukaan hati.

"Naruto-_kun_ jadian dengan—Sakura-_chan_."

Ah—sudah berapa kali Neji menjadi pelarian dan tong sampah si gadis yang bahkan tidak bisa sedikit lebih peka terhadap perasaannya. Neji hanya manggut, mengiyakan segala hal yang tumpah ruah dari bibir dan mata pujaannya.

"A-aku bisa memberi ucapan selamat pada mereka. T-tapi aku langsung lari, dan bolos di pelajaran terakhir karena takut ketahuan nangis."

"Hmm—"

Neji cuma bisa bergumam pendek. Gumaman yang ambigu dan terkesan putus di udara.

"T-Tapi besok di sekolah aku harus bagaimana? A-aku takut bertemu mereka."

Neji terdiam di tempatnya. Hanya semilir angin yang lagi-lagi mengisi kekosongan mereka. Si gadis—Hinata akhirnya menoleh, mencari tahu apa yang saat ini sedang Neji lakukan hingga pemuda itu tak membalas curhatannya.

Rupanya Neji membeku. Garis wajahnya yang tegas nampak agak sayu sore itu.

"_N-Niisan_—"

"Hei, Hinata," panggilnya, memutus percakapan.

Dan bola mata mutiara laut mereka pun saling berpandangan.

"Bisakah aku minta tolong padamu?"

"A-apa?"

"Tersenyumlah, sekarang."

"Eh?"

Wajah bingung nampak pada paras rupawan sang putri.

"K-Kenapa?"

"Coba saja."

Hinata diam. Tangisan dan sesenggukkannya ia hentikan. Detik kemudian, terpampang sudah senyuman lembut nan tulus yang ia tunjukkan di depan wajah Neji yang tak berkedip.

"Ah—" Neji bergumam.

"Kenapa?"

Semilir angin kembali datang—mengayunkan helaian rambut keduanya yang seperti jaring laba-laba.

"Tadi aku kedinginan," ucapnya, dengan jeda, "Tapi saat melihat senyummu barusan, hatiku mendadak hangat."

Gantian, Hinata yang beku di tempat. Neji memamerkan barisan giginya yang putih nan rapi. Bulu matanya turun, mengikuti senyum khasnya.

"K-kenapa tiba-tiba begitu?"

"Hiburan kecil."

Hinata diam, tak mengerti. Neji meliriknya dengan tatapan penuh makna,

"Jadi—kau menyesal karena tidak sempat mengaku pada Naruto dan membuatnya nembak Sakura duluan?"

Hinata tidak bisa menjawab. Hanya ada gurat ekspresi sedih yang tiada batas. Neji menghela napas.

"A-aku tidak tahu. Yang jelas, aku takut bertemu mereka besok. A-aku takut tidak bisa mengontrol sikapku nanti. Aku takut tangisanku akan tumpah di depannya lalu Sakura akan tahu kalau aku suka pada Naruto lalu—"

"Shh," Neji membekap mulutnya dengan cepat, "Hentikan ceritanya."

Hinata memandangnya dengan seksama. Neji yang saat ini menatapnya mempunyai air muka yang berbeda dari Neji yang ia kenal.

"..."

"Kau membuat harapanku nyaris sirna."

Neji melepas bekapannya. Hinata bengong, sekarang.

"H-Harapanmu? Harapan apa?"

Semburat tipis muncul di pipi si pemuda yang kini tengah menutupi mulutnya dengan telapak tangan dan berpaling. Ia kembali teringat dengan masa lalunya.

"_Ayah bilang, kita bisa saja menikah, dan tinggal bersama. Apa kau mau jadi istriku?"_

"_E-eh? Kenapa?"_

"_Aku tidak tahu. Kata ayah, kita akan menjadi keluarga."_

"_O-oh."_

"_Jadi—kau mau?"_

Neji tidak ingat dengan kelanjutannya. Yang jelas, sejak hari itu, seluruh dunianya mulai berpusat pada Hinata. Dia yang biasanya jengkel karena dibuntuti, sekarang berbalik menjadi satu-satunya yang mulai membuntuti. Alasannya cukup sederhana. Ketika sang ayah memberi wejangan padanya kalau Hinata versi dewasa akan menjadi sosok istri yang ideal seperti ibunya, Neji penasaran.

Sekarang—di umurnya yang ke delapan belas, ia berhasil membuktikan omongan ayahnya.

"_Niisan_?"

"..."

"_Niisan_, kau baik-baik saja?"

"..."

Hinata tumbuh menjadi gadis yang sangat manis, nan rupawan. Senyum spontan terlukis di wajahnya. Tanpa menoleh, ia acak-acak rambut sepupunya, kemudian bangkit dari duduknya dengan napas yang berhembus kuat.

"Nanti kemalaman. Sebaiknya kita pulang, Hinata-_sama_."

"E-eng—"

"Kalau masih kepikiran dengan Naruto, cepat lupakan saja. Nanti pasti akan ada orang yang lebih baik yang datang kepadamu dan membuatmu lebih bahagia daripada dia."

"E-ehh.."

Neji berjalan lebih dahulu, Hinata yang merasa ditinggal, berlari mengejar langkahnya agar bisa sejajar.

ia simpan kembali perasaan tersembunyinya di lubuk hati yang paling dalam. _Nanti saja_, pikir Neji bulat. Ia akan mengaku pada sang putri dengan jantan ketika waktunya telah tiba. Meskipun hanya ada sebatang lilin keberuntungan, harapan kecilnya untuk memiliki Hinata seutuhnya tetap sama, sampai ajal menjemputnya.

**Fin**

**A/N** : INI APA? GAJELAS? BANGET! Bener-bener ngerasa ga enak kalo ga pablis fic, jadi saya paksakan untuk ngetik. Huhuhu! Gomen! Semoga tema-nya masuk. Kalo engga, paksain masuk #Flov. Kalau terkesan rush, saya minta maaf ya. Saya bener-bener ga punya banyak waktu buat ngetik lagi, mengingat bentar lagi mau UN -_- (ASDFGHJKL UN ARGGHH!)


End file.
